Patent Literature 1 describes: winged pest repellents containing as an active ingredient at least one selected from glycerin fatty acid ester, sorbitan fatty acid ester, acetylated monoglyceride, organic acid monoglyceride, propylene glycol fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene sorbitan, fatty acid, sucrose fatty acid ester, sorbitan, and soybean oil-based fatty acid methyl ester; and methods for repelling winged pests using the repellents.
However, Patent Literature 1 fails to disclose a combination(s) of a compound A, which is an active ingredient of the present invention, with a particular insecticidal compound(s), and does not disclose that the combination(s) are capable of suppressing plant virus infection transmitted by winged pests.